


Autant en emporte le temps

by Aelly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Time Travel
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:26:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelly/pseuds/Aelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nouveau prisonnière des Lestrange, Hermione voit l'aide venir de la dernière personne imaginable. Mais la main salvatrice est gauche et un mauvais mouvement change la donne. <br/>Revenue au temps des Maraudeurs, sa couverture sera- t-elle assez convaincante face aux 4 garçons ? Pour protéger ses secrets et le futur, il le faut !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Voici une nouvelle histoire dont j'ai eu l'idée à force de lire des voyages temporels en anglais. J'ai voulu changer la donne et vous verrez que des choses vont changer par rapport aux voyages temporels "classiques", du moins j'espère ^^
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.

Une goutte de sang roula sur sa lèvre. Elle sentit à peine le goût métallique tandis qu’elle poussait un cri de souffrance. Elle avait recommencé… 

Prisonnière de cordes enchantées, Hermione sentait ses forces l’abandonner. Son souffle coupé par les sanglots de douleur, la sorcière n’eut d’autre choix que de subir l’énième coup qui tomba sur son échine. 

Derrière elle, dans le donjon du manoir du Lord, Bellatrix Lestrange semblait vivre le plus beau jour de son existence. Armée de sa baguette qu’elle maniait comme un fouet, elle laissait de profondes brûlures sur le dos auparavant blanc et intact de sa victime. 

« Allons Sang-de-Bourbe, tu vas parler ! Dis-moi où se trouve le quartier général de ton Ordre ? Où sont ces traîtres qui osent défier le Maître des Ténèbres ? »

Sans laisser le temps à Hermione de répondre ou de reprendre son souffle, le bras de la Mangemort s’abattit avec force sur la sorcière prostrée au sol. La victime hurla, sentant sa peau se déchirer sous le flux de magie.   
Devant elle, le mari de sa tortionnaire caressait pensivement sa propre barbe, visiblement peu impressionné par la scène de torture perpétuée par son épouse. 

« Bella … si tu changeais de côté ? » proposa-t-il d’un air ennuyé. 

Hermione hoqueta, levant un regard paniqué sur le spectateur. Non elle ne tiendrait pas si la douleur ne résidait plus uniquement que sur son dos. De ses épaules jusqu’au bassin, elle n’était qu’une plaie béante … son sang avait coulé en de nombreuses rigoles jusqu’à ses cuisses et avait tâché le sol de pierre grise.   
Un ricanement mauvais et hystérique agita Bellatrix qui, d’un sort, retourna la jeune femme, frottant ainsi sa chair à vif contre le sol rugueux. 

« Voyons comment je peux t’arranger, moldue. » s’excita la mangemort en sortant un couteau de sa botte. 

Oh non … pensa Hermione, paniquée, se souvenant de l’atroce douleur qu’avait laissé cette lame dans son bras. Le mot « Sang de Bourbe » gravé plusieurs années auparavant était toujours intact, peu importe quels sortilèges ou quelles potions elle utilisait, rien ne réparait l’immonde cicatrice. 

Bellatrix chevaucha sa victime, son souffle nauséabond caressant le visage torturé de la née moldue. La scène aurait pu être excitante ou même érotique s’il ne s’agissait pas de sa propre torture. Hermione se demanda, sous la folie, si la sorcière hystérique et démoniaque n’y ressentait pas un plaisir pervers et malsain. 

L’esprit de la jeune femme arrêta momentanément de fonctionner, la connexion entre ses neurones se stoppant un instant. Avait-elle mal ? Elle n’aurait pu le dire. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux surpris et finalement la douleur la percuta.   
La lame du couteau, planté dans sa chair tendre et blanche, tranchait sans hésitation. Bientôt un entremêlas de lignes, de coupures, de déchirures parsemèrent son torse et sa poitrine ferme de jeune fille. 

Finalement Bellatrix se redressa et hurla, lançant le couteau à travers la pièce, comme une enfant faisant un caprice. 

« Répond ! Tu devrais me remercier de t’adresser la parole, tu es indigne d’être en la présence de sorciers, sans de bourbe ! »

Proche de l’inconscience, la membre de l’Ordre se sentit partir et une pensée seulement occupait la partie encore sensible de son esprit. 

Si seulement je pouvais revenir 3 jours en avance et m’échapper … 

Cet unique regret lui rendit quelques forces, elle se souvenait encore de la course poursuite dans la salle du Temps au Ministère … trois jours auparavant … le Retourneur de Temps qu’elle avait dérobé dans un acte instinctif ! La chaîne en or s’était incrustée dans sa peau, et ainsi elle avait reconnu l’objet comme étant celui qu’elle avait elle-même possédé. Un doux bruit de mécanisme lui avait répondu, confirmant que le sablier magique la reconnaissait. 

Revenant au moment présent, Hermione ne s’attendit pas à recevoir un sortilège de doloris. Son hurlement rauque raisonna dans le cachot, masquant le bruit de pas trottinant vers eux. 

« Lestrange … » appela la voix fluette « Le Maître arrive ! Tout le premier cercle doit être dans la salle de cérémonie. » 

Bellatrix repoussa ses mèches rebelles et sourit d’un air extatique. Elle donna un dernier coup de pied à la forme qui n’avait plus rien d’humain et enroula son bras autour de celui de son mari, impassible. 

« On se revoit tout à l’heure ma chère Sang de Bourbe ! Greyback sera là, il sera ravi de te revoir ! » Ricana-t-elle en s’éloignant. 

Enchaînée, Hermione ne put que se replier un peu plus sur elle-même, le souvenir des sévices infligés par Fenrir Greyback encore frais dans sa mémoire. Elle ne fit pas attention tout de suite à la silhouette replète qui s’approchait d’elle. Levant les yeux humides vers celui qui avait interrompu sa torture journalière, elle fut surprise de revoir le faciès haï de Peter Petigrew. 

L’animagi aux yeux larmoyants regarda la jeune femme avec tristesse.

« Tu sais Granger … Je suis …. Je ne suis pas … Je ne voulais pas ça. »

La bouche de la sorcière se tordit dans une grimace de dédain et elle se contenta de cracher vers le magicien, le faisant reculer, comme s’il s’était brûlé. 

« Je suppose que je ne mérite pas ton pardon. Après ce que j’ai fait …. James … Lily…. Sirius et Remus … c’est ma faute et je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je suis trop faible pour changer quoi que ce soit, mais toi ! Toi Granger tu peux le faire ! Ecoute moi bien, je sais que tu as le Retourneur de temps autour du cou, je ne peux pas te détacher, les liens invoqués par Bellatrix me tueraient mais je peux … je pense que je peux tourner le sablier pour toi. Je peux au moins te faire sortir d’ici, c’est pas comme si j’avais grand-chose à perdre et je peux toujours disparaître. Veux-tu une chance de t’échapper de ce cauchemar ? » 

« Ça ne suffira pas à vous racheter, vous savez. » grogna Hermione d’une voix rauque et presque inaudible. Sa gorge la faisait atrocement souffrir. 

« Je sais … mais c’est un début. » souffla l’ancien maraudeur. 

Un simple clignement des yeux de la sorcière lui répondit et il sut. Elle était d’accord, elle acceptait son aide. Il s’approcha lentement du corps battu, s’empêchant d’hurler d’horreur devant le triste tableau qu’était devenu cette pétillante jeune femme. La guerre faisait une autre victime. 

Alors que des bruits de pas raisonnaient de nouveau dans le couloir, Peter s’étrangla avec sa salive, paniquant. Dans son état de frénésie, il ne tourna pas l’artefact magique que trois fois … mais le fit basculer à une vitesse inimaginable. 

Tandis qu’elle perdait connaissance face au mélange de couleurs qui défilait devant ses yeux, Hermione se demanda avec un calme qu’elle n’aurait pas dû ressentir, où elle allait bien pouvoir atterrir. 

Après tout, n’importe où, n’importe quand plutôt qu’ici et maintenant…. Fut sa dernière pensée cohérente avant le noir total.


	2. Chapter 2

La première chose dont Hermione fut consciente, ce fut le support doux et ferme contre son dos, qui n'avait rien à voir avec le sol rugueux de pierre froide dont elle connaissait toutes les aspérités. La seconde fut la douleur qui se réveillait dans sa poitrine, une douleur bien connue car elle la réveillait souvent au petit matin et parfois même au cours de la nuit … et ce depuis la folle aventure au Département des Mystères.  
  
La sorcière garda les yeux fermés, faisant confiance à son ouïe pour se repérer. Si elle était toujours dans le repère de Voldemort et de ses sbires, attirer leur attention en se réveillant n'était pas une bonne idée. La mémoire lui revint peu à peu, l'image du visage crispé d'angoisse du traitre, les yeux humides écarquillés dans une grimace de surprise paniquée et enfin le noir complet tandis que le sablier tournait, tournait et tournait encore sans espoir de s'arrêter.  
  
Dans un mouvement lent, Hermione bougea les doigts de sa main droite, tâtant avec appréhension la matière sur laquelle elle était allongée. Un lit ? Voilà qui ne ressemblait pas à ses bourreaux ! Elle avait donc atteint un espace plus accueillant que les cachots.  
  
La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et les referma aussitôt, la lumière du jour aveuglante malgré les rideaux devant les croisées. Elle sentit sa tête pulser avec la douleur, et elle étouffa un grondement dans l'oreiller moelleux qui avait, jusqu'alors, soutenu sa tête.  
  
Décidant de braver la clareté, Hermione rouvrit les yeux et laissa ses iris sensibles s'habituer à la luminosité ambiante. Elle était effectivement sur un lit, confortable, en fer gris. Autour d'elle plusieurs montants tenaient de lourds rideaux de tissu vert clair, formant comme un paravent autour d'elle. Elle repoussa doucement le drap qui la recouvrait et pu ainsi se rendre compte qu'elle ne portait qu'une blouse d'hôpital de tissu crème, portant un écusson. Un écusson portant la lettre H entouré de quatre figures animales, bien connues.  
  
« Poudlard … » souffla Hermione, comme assommée par sa découverte.  
  
Attrapant sa baguette qui se trouvait sur la petite table de chevet, elle resserra son poing autour, heureuse de sentir le poids rassurant du bois chaud. La sorcière sursauta et pointa sa baguette vers l'un des rideaux en entendant une voix tonitruer :  
  
« C'est non monsieur le Directeur ! Je ne resterais pas une minute de plus dans ce château maudit ! »  
  
« Grégorio mon Ami … » tenta d'apaiser la voix douce du dit Directeur.  
Dumbledore … pensa Hermione avec émotion  
  
« Je ne suis pas votre Ami, Dumbledore ! » siffla la voix, visiblement excédée. « J'ai accepté ce poste dans votre infirmerie en pensant que ce serait plus calme que Sainte Mangouste ! Mais j'ai eu droit à toutes les catastrophes possibles ! Polynectar, explosion de chaudrons, loups garous, accident de balais, traumatismes crâniens dus à des cognards, une chute de dos de licorne, chute dans les escaliers, friandises placés dans le mauvais orifice, une écharpe étouffante, une baguette enfoncée dans l'oreille, un vif d'or coincé dans une oreille ! Par Merlin Dumbledore, UN VIF D'OR ! Et maintenant alors que pendant les congés je devrais être tranquille auprès de ma famille, vous m'appelez d'urgence pour UNE SORCIERE TOMBEE DU CIEL ! J'en ai assez vu, assez entendu pour ma vie entière ! Je rentre auprès de ma femme, je démissionne ! Et débrouillez-vous ! »  
  
La porte de l'infirmerie claqua derrière l'infirmier… ou plutôt l'ex infirmier, à en croire le discours qu'Hermione venait d'entendre. Un soupir suivi d'un petit rire échappa à Albus qui demanda d'une voix amusée.  
  
« Si vous êtes décente, jeune fille, peut-être pourriez-vous tirer ce rideau que nous puissions échanger quelques mots ? »  
  
« Oh … oui monsieur le Directeur. » répondit Hermione avec émotion, redoutant de fondre en larmes si elle voyait le visage âgé et buriné de son mentor. Elle inspira un grand coup, ramena ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles, lissa inutilement le tissu de sa blouse avant de tirer timidement la paroi de tissu.  
  
Face à elle se trouvait son ancien directeur, bel et bien vivant, ses éternelles lunettes en demi-lune en équilibre sur son nez aquilin.  
  
« Et bien mon enfant, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes mais vous nous avez fait une belle frayeur à Fumseck et moi-même. »  
  
« Fum…Fumseck, monsieur ? » demanda Hermione, sans oser croire à ce qu'elle entendait.  
  
« Le Phœnix de Poudlard ma chère. Ce dernier a d'ailleurs jugé bon de … verser quelques larmes pour vous. Votre état était très préoccupant je dois dire. »  
  
« Larmes … les larmes de phœnix … pouvoir de guérison. » marmonna Hermione en caressant distraitement l'endroit où le couteau de Bellatrix avait tracé l'ignoble insulte. Mais sous ses doigts, la sorcière eu la surprise de ne pas sentir le relief habituel de l'écriture de chair. Hoquetant de surprise, elle baissa le regard vers son bras et fut abasourdie de n'y trouver qu'une faible trace blanchâtre, permettant de lire à peine l'inscription.  
  
« La lame était sans doute ensorcelée ma chère, Fumseck n'a pas pu faire totalement disparaître la marque. » s'excusa le sorcier en caressant sa longue barbe blanche.  
  
Hermione éclata d'un rire presque hystérique, le soulagement faisant couler ses larmes. « Oh monsieur le Directeur si vous saviez ! Combien de remèdes j'ai essayé pour atténuer ma cicatrice et tout ce temps … je n'ai … jamais pensé … aux larmes de ce putain d'oiseau ! »  
  
« Mademoiselle, je doute que Fumseck soit très heureux de vous entendre parler ainsi. Allons ne pleurez plus. » Cajola le vieil homme en tapotant gentiment le dos de la main de la sorcière.  
  
« Pardonnez-moi. Je … l'émotion… » Balbutia Hermione en essuyant ses pleurs.  
  
« Ce n'est rien, vu l'état dans lequel vous êtes arrivée, je me doute que vous êtes un peu chamboulée. Cela étant dit, j'aimerai savoir qui vous êtes et surtout comment vous avez pu apparaître dans mon bureau. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de recevoir des jeunes filles à demi -nues et couvertes de sang tous les quatre matins. » Demanda gentiment, mais fermement, Albus.  
« Avant de vous répondre monsieur … puis je vous demander la date d'aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre, attendant avec appréhension la réponse.  
  
Albus Dumbledore garda le silence un instant, fixant de ses yeux bleus la sorcière inconnue, avant de répondre lentement.  
  
« Nous sommes le 31 juin mademoiselle … » il laissa sa phrase en suspens, attendant clairement une réponse à sa question précédente : qui était-elle.  
« Granger … Hermione Granger, monsieur. Je vais vous paraître étrange mais … »  
  
« Miss Granger, je dirige une école de Magie, plus rien ne me paraît étrange. » rit il en lui faisant signe de poursuivre.  
  
« Pourriez-vous me dire la date complète ? »  
  
« Nous sommes le 31 juin 1978. Maintenant pouvez-vous me dire d'où vous venez ? Ou plutôt de quelle époque ? »  
  
Les yeux bleus électriques rencontrèrent les iris couleur noisette, et c'est par la pensée qu'Hermione lui transmit ces informations, gardant scellées les autres informations critiques sur la guerre et ses horreurs.  
  
« Hum … je vois. Quel âge avez-vous ? » Questionna le sorcier en se levant et entamant les cents pas face au lit.  
  
« J'ai 22 ans monsieur … enfin 23 si vous comptez un usage intensif du Retourneur de temps durant une année scolaire. » rajouta Hermione en passant toujours machinalement sa main sur la cicatrice qu'elle avait tant espéré voir disparaître.  
  
« Que vous est-il arrivé, pour venir ici ? Ne me dites que l'essentiel, il ne faut pas chan…. »  
  
« Changer le futur je sais. Disons que là d'où je viens la guerre fait rage et … j'ai été capturée par des Mangemorts et l'interrogatoire était musclé … »  
  
« Oui vos blessures en témoignent je crois. Donc Tom est toujours là …» Opina tristement Ablus.  
  
« J'avais un Retourneur de Temps autour du cou et … une aide extérieure s'est trompée. Au lieu de le tourner que trois fois, pour me permettre de m'échapper, il l'a tourné … tellement de fois que j'en ai perdu le compte. » Souffla Hermione en frissonnant, revoyant son calvaire.  
  
« Hum … J'avoue ne pas savoir comment vous renvoyer chez vous jeune fille. En attendant, personne ne doit savoir d'où vous venez ! Le temps est une chose mystérieuse et il est trop dangereux de s'en amuser. Nous trouverons, ici à Poudlard, assez de livres dans la réserve pour vous aider je pense. Dans le doute je peux contacter quelques amis qui auront peut-être des idées plus convaincantes que les miennes. »  
  
« Mais … » s'alarma Hermione. « Je ne peux pas rester ici ! Je suis trop âgée pour me faire passer comme une étudiante, cacher ma présence limiterait mon temps de recherche et je suis trop jeune pour être professeur ! »  
  
« Effectivement … mais comme vous avez pu l'entendre, je manque de personnel dans mon infirmerie. » s'amusa le directeur en redressant ses lunettes, ses yeux étincelant de malice. « Que diriez-vous de prendre le poste d'infirmière jusqu'à ce que l'on trouve comment vous renvoyer dans votre époque ? » proposa le sorcier, tout sourire.  
  
« Mais c'est impossible ! Je n'y connais pas grand-chose en sort de soin ! » S'inquiéta Hermione.  
  
« Bha vous avez des livres à votre disposition pour apprendre avant la rentrée, de plus une vieille amie pourra sans doute vous donner quelques cours pour vous préparer. Et puis je vous assure que vu tous les cas étranges rencontrés dans cette école, rien ne peut vous préparer à ce genre d'expérience. » Pouffa l'homme âgé, un doux sourire confiant aux lèvres.  
  
« C'est vraiment la seule solution ? » rechigna Hermione.  
  
« Malheureusement je le crois bien ma chère. Simplement, rassurez-moi, avez-vous des problèmes quelconques avec les loups garous ? »  
  
« Les … Heu non pas du tout, pourquoi ? » demanda la jeune femme.  
« Un élève est infecté et il aura besoin de vos soins chaque mois. C'est un jeune garçon charmant je vous assure, il ne vous posera aucun problème. » se justifia le doyen.  
  
« Oh ce n'est pas un problème, je vous assure… j'ai connu un loup garou … tellement gentil … » soupira tristement Hermione en repensant à ce brave Remus, tombé au combat.  
  
« Et bien tout est parfait ! Je vous laisse vous reposer, je viendrai vous voir plus tard, j'ai quelques coups de Cheminette à passer. Nous discuterons des arrangements plus tard. » Sur un clin d'œil bon enfant, le directeur disparut en refermant la porte derrière lui.  
  
Toujours assise au bord du lit, la sorcière plongea sa tête dans ses mains et grogna. 1978 … la huitième année des Maraudeurs ! Peu de monde se souvenait qu'avant 1981 Poudlard proposaient 8 années d'enseignement et non 7. Cette huitième année, optionnelle, était proposée aux étudiants dont le cursus universitaire n'acceptait que les élèves ayant suivis des cours spécialisés ou ceux souhaitant se préparer à divers concours.  
  
Hermione se passa les mains dans les cheveux et gronda de frustration en se rendant compte qu'elle allait devoir être en contact avec les fameux Maraudeurs … et peut-être Lily Evans si cette dernière avait choisi de rester un an de plus.  
  
« Je vais devoir faire attention … et ne tuer personne. » gémit Hermione en se levant, rejoignant, sur ses jambes tremblantes, la bibliothèque de l'infirmerie.  
  
Empoignant un livre usé, dont la tranche n'indiquait pas le titre, elle le retourna.  
  
« Sorts de santé et bien-être niveau 1 ? Et bien autant commencer par là. » Soupira-t-elle en retournant jusqu'à son lit. Hermione ouvrit l'ouvrage et entama ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux : étudier et apprendre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis pour m'améliorer.


	3. Chapter 3

La pluie avait détrempé le parc du château, transformant le chemin qui y conduisait en véritable patinoire. En cette matinée de septembre, Hermione regardait, sans vraiment le voir, le paysage écossais qui faisait grise mine. 

Dans quelques heures seulement, les premiers étudiants pénétreraient dans l’école pour y découvrir les mystères du monde magique. La jeune femme se souvint avec émotion et tristesse combien ses propres années avaient manqué d’innocence.  
Quels noms faisaient déjà parti de son passé ? Ou de son futur, elle ne savait plus vraiment avec quelle perspective regarder la ligne du temps. Son passé devenait-il son futur ? Le présent qu’elle vivait était-il en fait un passé ? La nouvelle infirmière de Poudlard ne savait plus où donner de la tête et pour tout dire l’arrivée des centaines de petites sorcières et de petits sorciers la paniquait un peu. 

Bien sûr son histoire de couverture, pour expliquer sa présence dans l’école, était au point. Tout l’été elle avait suivi des cours accélérés avec une ancienne médicomage à la mine patibulaire, mais au savoir ‘ combien nécessaire. La soigneuse Olga Raidemort était une véritable institution et apprendre à ses côtés avait été une expérience très enrichissante. Mais maintenant, seule dans son infirmerie, Hermione ne savait que penser de l’avenir. Lors de son temps libre elle s’était exilée dans la bibliothèque, vidée de sa gardienne durant les vacances, afin d’y rechercher un éventuel moyen de retour. Pour le moment ses recherches étaient restées vaines et aucune information ne lui avait donné beaucoup d’espoir.

L’immense horloge de Poudlard sonna, indiquant que l’heure d’arrivée du train approchait. Décidée à ne pas laisser son esprit se faire polluer par des pensées bien tristes, l’infirmière rejoignit son bureau et entreprit de ranger et organiser la grande armoire qui contenait les potions les plus puissantes.   
Une fois son rangement fini, Hermione se plongea dans un manuel de sorts de soin, bien décidée à s’occuper au maximum afin de ne pas penser aux heures à venir. Elle se laissa tellement entraînée dans sa lecture qu’elle n’entendit pas le directeur toquer légèrement à sa porte restée ouverte. Albus sourit avec indulgence et toussota discrètement pour attirer l’attention de sa recrue venue du futur.   
La jeune femme sursauta et se retourna vers son supérieur. 

« Oh monsieur le Directeur ! Vous m’avez fait peur ! » 

« Ce n’était pas là mon intention ma chère. Et je vous ais déjà dit, il me semble, de m’appeler Albus, comme les autres professeurs. » la rabroua t il gentiment. 

« Et je vous répète que je ne suis pas professeur, par conséquent je peux vous appeler monsieur le Directeur si je le souhaite. » répondit Hermione avec applomb, son ton sérieux démenti par un léger rictus. 

« Ma chère, loin de moi l’idée d’écourter votre lecture mais nous vous attendons dans la Grande Salle, les étudiants vont arriver d’une minute à l’autre. » expliqua le sorcier, indiquant la fenêtre à son employée. 

En effet, au dehors, on pouvait voir les lanternes des bateaux guidant les premières années qui se mouvaient sur la surface du Lac Noir.

« Je vois … » répondit simplement Hermione en se levant, enfilant une robe de sorcière noire par-dessus son jean et son t shirt à manches longues.

Elle s’était battu becs et ongles pour ne pas être obligée de porter l’immonde uniforme blanc requis pour son métier. Son argument était qu’il fallait être à l’aise dans ses vêtements pour soigner au plus vite, Albus, plus qu’amusé par l’argumentaire déployé, avait fini par céder. 

Le duo se dirigea sans un mot vers la Grande Salle et chacun prit place autour de la table professorale. Assise à côté de Minerva McGonagall, la jeune sorcière lui adressa un sourire hésitant tandis que les étudiants des années supérieures s’installaient à leurs tables respectives. Le niveau sonore était passé en une seconde d’un silence de cathédrale à un raffut inimaginable. 

Avec une curiosité frisant le désespoir, Hermione se mit à chercher les visages des personnes qu’elle connaîtrait dans le futur. Où étaient les fameux huitièmes années ? Ce fut le rire caractéristique de l’héritier des Black qui l’interpella. Un son ressemblant de manière si troublante à un aboiement qu’il faisait feuler les chats. Du coin de l’œil elle regarda la table des Gryffondors, et senti ses yeux devenir humides devant le tableau qui se présentait à elle. 

Assis à cheval sur le banc, Sirius Black était plongé dans une conversation virulente avec son ami Remus Lupin. Ce dernier était pâle, grand et avait visiblement besoin d’une bonne nuit de sommeil … se s yeux doux enveloppaient son troublant ami d’un amour amical si fort que Hermione se demanda s’il avait existé, entre ces deux là, autre chose que de l’amitié. 

Devant eux, la joue appuyée contre son poing, se trouvait la réplique exacte d’Harry. La gorge d’Hermione se noua, un lourd sanglot prêt à exploser dans sa poitrine. Où était son meilleur ami à l’instant même ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? Mais là, sous ses yeux se trouvaient le père du Survivant … portant lui aussi de petites lunettes rondes, les cheveux décoiffés d’un noir de corbeau et ce sourire éblouissant. L’aura dégagée par le jeune Potter était bien différente de celle de son fils, là ou le fils était entouré d’une aura qui criait méfiance et danger ; celle du père exprimait l’insouciance de l’adolescence. Comme elle aurait aimé que Harry ait ce genre d’expression, ce genre de considération …   
Mais malgré tous ses coups d’œil, elle ne vit aucune tête rousse pouvant faire penser à Lily Evans, en revanche un petit adolescent rondouillard et au visage agité de tics nerveux vint s’asseoir à côté de James : Peter. 

Pour tout dire, Hermione ne savait que penser de ce personnage. Certes il avait été un lâche et un traître mais aussi bien pour un camp que pour l’autre ! Les regrets le dévoraient et il l’avait aidée à s’enfuir. Bien sûr il n’était pas devenu son idole mais elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de se demander s’il était possible de changer les choses pour ce pauvre garçon. Moqué, se sentant inférieur aux autres, tout juste bon à jouer les faire valoir … Hermione connaissait ce sentiment, si Ron et Harry n’avaient pas décidé de devenir amis avec elle, qui sait comment elle aurait fini elle aussi. 

 

Assis en face de ses deux meilleurs amis, James Potter se sentit un peu nostalgique. Il était finit le temps où il courrait après la belle Lily Evans pour obtenir un rendez-vous, ils étaient maintenant fiancés et la future madame Potter occupait un poste d’apprentie dans un atelier de potions, refusant l’opportunité de revenir à Poudlard pour la huitième fois. 

N’écoutant que d’une oreille la discussion animée concernant un débat sur le meilleur chocolat possible, il promena son regard sur les murs de la Grande Salle. Les mêmes fanons des maisons ornaient les murs et certains pendaient aux poutres, et enfin il avisa la table des professeurs. Aucun changement cette année… pensa t il à première vue avant de rencontrer des yeux marrons, scrutateurs. 

Qui était donc cette personne ? James recompta les autres personnes présentes et arriva à la conclusion que chaque matière avait un professeur attitré, que venait donc faire cette jeune femme ? Après tout elle n’avait pas l’air beaucoup plus vieille qu’eux et il était sûr de ne l’avoir jamais vue. 

« Qu’est ce qui te chiffonne mon petit James chéri ? » demanda Sirius en levant un sourcil inquisiteur. 

« Y a une nouvelle prof … mais toutes les matières ont déjà quelqu’un. Je vois pas ce qu’elle fait là. »

« Elle est peut-être la nouvelle secrétaire de Dumbledore ? » proposa Remus en jetant lui aussi un œil à cette inconnue. Quelque chose chez elle le troublait, mais il aurait été incapable de dire quoi ! 

« Ou alors elle …. » allait rajouter Peter quand finalement les premières années pénétrèrent dans le château. 

Le silence se fit parmi les années supérieures, tandis que la répartition avait lieu. Une fois chaque enfant placé dans une maison, le directeur se leva et rétablit un silence de circonstance. 

« Bienvenue mes enfants, pour une nouvelle année … je dirai magique. L’équipe professorale ne change pas cette année, mais je laisserai chaque professeur se présenter lors de vos premiers cours. En revanche un changement de personnel est tout de même à noter, notre infirmier nous a quittés cet été pour des raisons familiales et c’est donc avec joie que j’accueille l’apprentie médicomage Hermione Granger, qui vous fera l’honneur de soigner vos bizarreries. Mademoiselle Granger si vous voulez dire un mot ? » demanda Albus, les yeux pétillant de malice. 

Vieux sorcier … pensa Hemione, de la manière la plus puissante possible, faisant sourire le sorcier. 

Se levant simplement de sa chaise, Hermione laissa son regard au-dessus des têtes étudiantes, appréhendant de parler en public. 

« Bonsoir à tous, je serai donc chargée de votre survie cette année. J’aimerai, dans l’idéal, ne pas vous voir trop souvent mais je pense que certains se feront un plaisir de venir m’occuper dans mon infirmerie. Je vous souhaite une bonne année et, je suppose, bon appétit. »

Elle se rassit soudainement, les joues rouges tandis que des applaudissements polis retentissaient dans la salle. 

« Bon ben ce n’était pas une secrétaire … » soupira tristement Sirius en remuant la grande cuillère dans un plat de purée. 

« Patmol tu comptes te servir ou te lamenter comme un gamin ? » grinça Remus en louchant sur le plat. 

« Pourquoi tu voulais absolument que ce soit une secrétaire au fait ? » demanda naïvement Peter. 

James ricana et laissa le malheureux sans réponse.   
Remus fronça les sourcils et étouffa un grognement, surprenant ses amis. 

« Oh Merlin ! Je vais devoir lui expliquer mon … problème. Et si jamais elle est comme … »

L’inquiétude ternissait la voix claire du jeune homme qui sentit une main réconfortante se poser sur son épaule. 

« T’inquiète Lunard, si cette poule te traite aussi mal que l’autre abruti on lui refait le portrait. » le rassura Sirius avec un accent de protection. 

Un sourire hésitant fleurit sur les lèvres du loup garou qui jeta un coup d’œil à cette nouvelle menace pour son statut d’étudiant, mais fut surpris de la voir le dévisager.   
Elle rougit et se plongea dans une conversation avec la jeune professeur Chourave. 

Le dîner terminé, Remus eu la surprise de trouver une note à côté de son verre. Il était sûr de ne pas l’y avoir vue avant ! Ouvrant le parchemin, ce qu’il y lut lui glaça les sangs d’angoisse. 

« Monsieur Lupin,   
Le Directeur m’a prévenue d’un éventuel problème d’allergie vous concernant. Ce dernier n’apparaissant pas dans votre dossier j’aimerai en parler avec vous après le repas, pouvez-vous venir dans l’infirmerie à 20h pour en discuter ?   
En l’attente,   
H. Granger »


	4. Chapter 4

Assise à son bureau, Hermione ne pouvait empêcher ses mains de s’activer. Nerveuse, elle manipulait les plumes pour les ranger dans l’étui d’ébène, pour les ressortir et les étaler de nouveau. Quand enfin elle eut fini d’ordonner les plumes par taille, elle s’attaqua aux différents encriers de couleur. Quand enfin cette activité fut terminée, elle empoigna la liasse de parchemins vierges qui trainait là.   
Hermione s’arrêta d’un seul coup, lâchant son butin qui s’éparpilla sur la surface du bureau. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains et gronda lamentablement.

« Mais qu’est ce qui m’arrive, Merlin ! Je n’ai jamais été aussi nerveuse, même pour mes ASPICs. »   
Mais au fin fond d’elle-même, Hermione savait pourquoi elle était dans cet état de nerfs. Dans quelques minutes elle allait rencontrer le professeur Remus John Lupin. Ou du moins, se corrigea-t-elle, la version adolescente de son ancien enseignant. 

Un côté d’elle avait hâte de découvrir les facettes de la vie estudiantine de l’homme qui avait gagné son respect et son affection, et d’un autre elle appréhendait cette même rencontre. Et si elle se trahissait ? Et si elle faisait allusion à quelque chose qu’elle aurait dû ignorer dans cet espace-temps ? Et si … 

« Tsss avec des Si on mettrait Paris en bouteille. » se lamenta-t-elle en tentant de se reprendre. Mais apparemment le temps lui était compté car elle entendit toquer à la porte. C’était assurément une main forte et autoritaire qui venait frapper le bois de sa porte et intérieurement Hermione en fut surprise, connaissant Remus elle se serait attendue à un petit coup poli et à peine audible. Elle répondit d’un simple «Entrez » qu’elle espérait plus détaché qu’elle ne l’était actuellement.

Quelle ne fut sa surprise en voyant une forme bien différente de celle du loup garou se découper dans l’embrasure de la porte. Face à elle se trouvait la version jeune et fougueuse de Sirius Black. Ses longs cheveux noirs au brushing parfaitement maîtrisé, ses yeux noisettes pétillant de malice et de la folie de la jeunesse. Diantre, Hermione se donnait l’impression d’être une grand-mère avec de telles réflexions. 

« Vous n’êtes pas Remus. » déclara Hermione, ne sachant comment réagir à l’entrée présentée du passé d’un homme du présent, enfin du futur …. Même Hermione s’y perdait ! La jeune femme était comme hypnotisée par ce jeune homme si semblable et en même temps si différent du condamné d’Azkaban qu’elle avait connu étant plus jeune.

Le garçon esquissa un sourire mais la gravité de son regard fit comprendre à Hermione que quelque chose clochait. Aussitôt elle se leva de son fauteuil, les sourcils froncés par l’angoisse.

« C’est Remus ? Il a un problème ? »   
Sirius leva les mains dans un signe d’apaisement.

« Non, non, il va bien il est juste …. Stressé. Ecoutez, mamz’elle l’infirmière je…. »

« Granger. » l’interrompit elle d’une voix ferme.

« Quoi ? » 

« Granger, c’est mon nom. » Elle ne savait pas trop si elle devait rajouter quelque chose ou laisser parler le jeune homme qui visiblement était préoccupé. 

« Oh … hum donc Mamz’elle Granger, vous avez l’air d’être une fille bien gentille mais bon je dois vous avertir. » enchaîna-t-il après avoir agité la main d’un air dédaigneux. Hermione plissa les yeux, sentant déjà son caractère irritable faire surface.

« M’avertir de quoi, monsieur Black ? »

« Voilà Remus est un loup garou. Il est mal dans sa peau vous savez alors vous avez intérêt à pas en rajouter parce sinon je peux vous assurer que votre année ici sera un enfer. »

Alors que, énervée et outrée, elle allait lui rabattre son caquet de quelques réparties cinglantes, il enchaîna sans lui laisser le temps de parler.

« Je ne doute pas que vous soyez capable de soigner une piqure d’ortie, une morsure de Scrout ou peut-être même un choc post Epouvantard mais, fillette je suis pas sûre que vous soyez calée pour prendre soin d’un loup garou à la sortie d’une pleine lune. J’ai rien contre vous chérie hein, mais ce genre de boulot c’est un truc d’homme, vous comprenez. »

La voyageuse temporelle regarda un instant Sirius, totalement interdite. Où étaient passés le fair play et les critiques envers la société sexiste que le Sirius adulte avait pu démontrer lors des discussions dans la cuisine du Square ? Qui était donc ce gamin suffisant et paternaliste ? 

Hermione sentit ses joues s’enflammer, signe avant-coureur d’une colère terrible. 

« Ecoute moi bien Sirius! De un, le fait que je possède des ovaires et non un pénis ne fait pas de moi quelqu’un d’inférieur à qui que ce soit, je suis tout à fait capable de faire mon travail correctement et je n’ai pas de cours à recevoir d’un gamin prétendument rebelle ! J’ai toujours bien fait mon travail jusqu’alors, je n’ai pas besoin d’un héros en veste de cuir et aux cheveux mal coiffés ! Ensuite je n’ai jamais retenu la maladie de mon patient contre lui et la relation que j’entretien avec un malade est MON PROBLEME ! Je ne suis pas venue ici pour me faire insulter et traiter de manière condescendante par un freluquet dans ton genre. Retourne à la niche, mission effectuée tu as menacée la jeune et impressionnable infirmière. Va rendre des comptes à tes insupportables amis, la Mamz’elle Granger ne fera pas de mal à Remus Lupin, bravo tu as bien joué le rôle du crétin. Maintenant sort de mon infirmerie Black, je ne le répéterai pas ! » 

Le garçon la fixait, la colère brillant dans ses yeux. Il allait enchaîner quand Hermione dégaina sa baguette, elle siffla : « Je ne le répéterai pas Black. ». 

Sirius renifla de manière dédaigneuse et sortit de l’infirmerie avant d’en claquer la porte, comme un enfant capricieux. C’est sans force que l’infirmière tomba dans son fauteuil, ahurie par la scène qui venait de se jouer. Qui était donc ce jeune homme rebelle, prétentieux et, en prime, sexiste au possible ? Ou était passé l’homme qu’elle avait connu et apprécié, malgré ses réactions parfois peu mâtures ? 

Une voix intérieure lui répondit que l’homme n’existait pas encore, qu’il n’était pour l’instant qu’un gamin insouciant et … cette pensée lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Son Sirius, ou du moins le Sirius de Harry, n’existait pas ! Et si elle réussissait à jouer les bonnes cartes, il n’existerait jamais en tant que prisonnier en cavale, le premier à s’être jamais échappé d’Azkaban. Penser au célèbre établissement carcéral l’amena à réfléchir sur la question « Peter Petigrew ». Mais un coup timidement frappé à la porte la sortit de ses pensées. 

Définitivement, cette fois c’était Remus, pensa Hermione en essuyant rapidement les quelques larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues.   
« Entrez Remus. »   
Elle adressa un sourire aimable au jeune homme timide qui referma doucement la porte et s’avança vers le bureau.   
« Asseyez-vous Remus, vous voulez boire quelque chose ? »

Le loup garou refusa poliment et posa ses mains sur ses cuisses, les tordant nerveusement en attendant la suite de l’entretien. Il fut surpris de voir l’infirmière sortir sa baguette et, alors qu’il se demandait quel sort horrible elle allait lui lancer, elle murmura un sort qu’il ne su recconaitre. Devant son air surpris et interrogateur, Hermione lui sourit et s’expliqua. 

« Un sort de silence de mon invention, j’entends si quelqu’un frappe à ma porte mais notre conversation reste privée. »

Impressionné, Remus ouvrit la bouche et la referma, sans savoir quoi dire. La jeune femme prit donc la discussion en main et rassura le lycanthrope d’un sourire. 

« Ne t’inquiète pas Remus, je n’ai rien à reprocher aux loups garous en général, et surtout pas à toi. Tu n’as pas choisi de te faire mordre, et même si tel était le cas, tu n’es dangereux que une à deux nuits par mois. Et tu peux en croire mon expérience, il existe des êtres humains tout à fait normaux qui sont bien plus dangereux qu’une horde de loups garous affamés… » 

Intérieurement Hermione revit le visage diabolique de Lord Voldemort et frissonna. Une autre pensée, tout aussi désagréable, vint parasiter la discussion : le facies haï et rayonnant de sadisme de Bellatrix Lestrange, née Black. Cette fois c’est une sourde douleur dans sa poitrine qui la fit tressaillir. 

En face d’elle Remus était perdu. Il avait senti le douloureux frisson qui agitait l’infirmière et il ne savait qu’en penser, elle avait visiblement connu des choses difficiles. Comme c’était dur à imaginer ! Elle était charmante, aimable et il se doutait que tout sorcier prendrait à la légère de se battre contre elle. Pourtant … il sentait dans l’air une aura mystérieuse et, quoique atténuée, une aura de connaissance. Il avait pu ressentir la même quand il était entré dans la bibliothèque pour la première fois. Cette nouvelle recrue à Poudlard savait visiblement ce qu’elle faisait !

« Madame Granger …. » commença Remus pour briser le silence pensif qui s’était installé.   
Il la vit grimacer et elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. 

« Ouch, Remus pitié, madame Granger c’est ma mère. Donc c’est mademoiselle mais, franchement, de toi à moi, tu peux m’appeler Hermione. » elle lui adressa un faible sourire face à son expression effarée.  
« Oh non ! Je n’oserai pas, vous êtes … »

« Pas ton professeur et pas beaucoup plus âgé que toi. On va être amené à se voir souvent donc autant ne pas perdre de temps avec la politesse. Je ne veux pas être ton infirmière Remus … »

Aussitôt le jeune homme se figea, ainsi elle ne voulait même pas le soigner ? Etait-il si repoussant ? Une petite voix intérieure qui ressemblait bigrement à celle de son propre père lui murmura : c’est normal idiot, tu n’es qu’un dangereux monstre. Il faudrait t’enfermer à Azkkaban. Créature inutile et démoniaque … tu es un danger pour tout le monde ici ! 

Hermione se serait frappée. Evidemment qu’il allait mal interpréter la chose ! Tout en se traitant d’imbécile, elle se leva et fit le tour du bureau pour poser sa main sur l’épaule frêle du garçon. 

« Tu te méprends Remus … je ne voulais pas dire que je n’allais pas te soigner, au contraire je veux t’aider. Je veux juste que tu viennes me voir non pas uniquement en tant que patient ayant besoin de mes services mais aussi, je l’espère, en tant qu’ami. »

« Mad… heu…. Hermione, vous voulez vraiment … je veux dire…. Comment pouvez-vous avoir envie de …. Avec quelqu’un comme moi ! » se plaignit le jeune homme, ses yeux fuyant ceux de l’infirmière. 

Hermione soupira et serra sa main sur son épaule. « Tu n’es pas mauvais Remus, j’ai connu plusieurs loups garous dans ma vie et crois-moi, vous n’êtes pas tous des monstres assoiffés de sang. Et avoir le syndrome de la lycanthropie ne fait pas de toi un mauvais sorcier, tu peux faire de grandes choses, changer le monde Remus. Tu connais Archibald Kelewick ? »

« Heu … » répondit le pauvre élève, perdu par le changement de sujet. 

« C’était un homme infecté par la lycanthropie mais ça ne l’a pas empêché de créer la première division Aurore en 1874. Il était connu pour ses grands talents de stratégiste, il a su défendre Londres contre l’attaque des sorciers indépendantistes Ecossais et il a été récompensé. Quand on parle de lui dans les livres personne ne parle de sa maladie. Personne. Tout ça pour te dire, Remus, tu peux toi aussi faire quelque chose de grand ! Je te connais depuis très peu de temps mais crois-moi, tu en es capable ! » 

Le ton d’Hermione, plein d’assurance, lui fit l’effet d’une massue. Pouvait-il vraiment faire la différence ? Lui ? Remus John Lupin, loup garou et membre des Maraudeurs ? L’idée en était presque effrayante . 

« Réfléchis à ça Remus, vraiment. Par contre je t’ai fait demander pour d’autres préoccupations … »

Ensemble ils discutèrent de son traitement, de ses transformations et de la douleur. La sorcière fronça les sourcils.   
« Tu n’as jamais essayé la Potion Tue Loup ? »   
Le garçon la regarda, interdit. « La potion quoi ? »   
Immédiatement Hermione fut saisie d’un grand froid et d’une insondable angoisse. Quelle idiote ! La potion n’avait pas encore été inventée ! Si elle se rappelait bien des dates ce n’était qu’en janvier prochain que le premier test à peu près concluant allait voir le jour.   
« Ah euh… c’est une potion qui aide la personne à garder le contrôle durant la pleine lune. Mais elle n’est qu’au stade expérimental ! » se pressa-t-elle de rajouter.   
Remus hocha la tête et regarda la sorcière retourner jusqu’à son siège. 

« Je pense qu’on a tout vu, Remus. S’il me manque des informations je t’enverrai une convocation, je ne préfère pas utiliser les hiboux, on ne sait jamais qui peut les intercepter. »

Le sorcier répéta son geste et se leva pour rejoindre la porte. La voix douce et chaleureuse de la sorcière l’interrompit. 

« Bonne nuit Remus. » 

Il se retourna et lui adressa un signe de tête avant de lui souhaiter la même chose, puis il rejoignit son dortoir. Ses amis devaient l’attendre de pied ferme, mais il n’était pas sûr d’avoir la force de parler pour l’instant. … Plus tard ….


End file.
